Jeffy Doodles
"Jeffy Doodles" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April that features Jeffy. Script WARNING: The story might have swearing in it. It starts off with Jeffy annoying Mario with his cat piano. Mario: UGGGHH JEFFY STOP IT!!! Jeffy: What daddy? Mario: STOP MAKING ALL THAT NOISE!!! Jeffy: Aww, but why daddy? Mario: Jeffy, just do something else! I am tired of you annoying me EVERY SINGLE day! Jeffy: But what daddy? Mario: How about you repose as a salesman like you did a few days ago? Jeffy: Oh come on daddy! That was a prank! Mario: Well why don't you do it some more? Jeffy: What about something else? Mario: Just go online or something! Stop bothering me! Jeffy: Fine daddy! He then leaves the room. Jeffy is seen in his room on the laptop. Jeffy: Dumb daddy! What am I even supposed to do when I am bored?? Hmmmm... He then looks at some sort of advertisement that shows a Ravager and the Duolingo bird. Duolingo Bird: Bored? Why not go outside and have some fun with the people around you? Jeffy: Huh? Duolingo Bird: Go paint, go eat, go to a restaurant, learn Spanish! Go outside and catch some fresh air! The ravager growls loudly. Jeffy: Hmmmm! AH HA! Let's see online for uhh... He then searches up about moustaches. Jeffy: Hmmmmm... He then sees some black paint near a counter and sees the moustache. Jeffy: BINGO!!! He then shuts down his laptop and gets up. Jeffy: I know what I want to do today! And I know how to do it! He then smiles with his mouth open while looking at the paint. Jeffy: Today... my goal and destiny is... to paint a moustache on every person I see! Neither in reality or in a advertisement! He then grabs a paintbrush and a bucket of black paint. Jeffy: This is gonna be so fun! He then jumps around in excitement and leaves his room. Jeffy goes to his front door, opens it and looks outside in happiness. Jeffy: My, the city does look more clean since Dreamcaster's attack! He then looks around while humming. Jeffy: Ah ha! He then sets his eyes on PJ Berri and Parappa who are eating some hot dogs. PJ Berri: Parappa, if you are a dog, why are you eating hot dogs? That would be cannibalism. Parappa: No dummy! These are not ACTUAL dogs... PJ Berri: (Laughs) I knew you couldn't take a joke! Jeffy: Looks like this is a mission for... a JEFFY DOODLES!!!! He then runs by with the paint and brush. Parappa: Oh hey Jeffy-- Suddenly, Jeffy paints a moustache on him. Parappa: Gah! PJ Berri: What the-- He paints a moustache on PJB as well. Jeffy: WOO HOO YIPEEE!!! He then runs and jumps off in excitement. Parappa: He seems to be in a cheery mood today... PJ Berri: Agreed... Two hours later... The town is seen in terror as to Jeffy who is seen painting moustaches on multiple people, posters and advertisements. It shows a "SML Wiki: The Movie!" poster vandalized with the creator having a moustache on him along with Rh. Another poster shows a theatre airing of The Election! in which Crash Bandicoot and I.M Meen's photos are vandalized with moustaches. It even shows Culdee's "The Reject Arc!" poster destroyed with the rejected characters having moustaches. Zulzo: What the freaking hell happened?? Saiko: I don't know... Candy Cadet: Neither do I... Spider-Man: WHO COULD HAVE DONE SUCH A THING?! Matt Major: My face... IT HAS A BLACK TURD ON IT!!! Meanwhile, Jeffy is seen enjoying himself painting on the posters. Jeffy: My mission and goal today? It is to put a moustache on every SINGLE lip! He continues to paint while dancing around. He paints on Sunny Funny's paint giving her a moustache. Sunny Funny: WHAT THE?! Jeffy: Nice moustache m'lady! Are you a trap? He then laughs and bounces off like crazy. Sunny Funny: Stupid kid! She then wipes off the moustache. Jeffy is seen painting on near by bystanders' faces. Jeffy: Have a doodle lot of fun! He continues to laugh while running off. Bystander 2: Stupid kid! Bystander 1: Agreed! Jeffy keeps humming and singing while painting. Meanwhile, Frida, Maguro and Brooklyn T. Guy are seen looking at Jeffy. Brooklyn T. Guy: That is the menace who keeps painting moustaches?! Maguro: Looks like it... he even dumped a bucket of water on my head! Frida: What is his name? Brooklyn T. Guy: Jeffy. Maguro: He seems kind of dumb... Brooklyn T. Guy: Fact: He is. Jeffy is seen doodling on some more posters of "The Iron Flower", "Greenhouse: A Rh Miniseries", "In-FUNNY-Ty War" and "The Wiki Raid". Jeffy: WOO HOO!! I have never had this much fun in my life! He then runs off in excitement. Frida: We gotta stop him! Maguro: Yeah! Brooklyn T. Guy: How about you two deal with him? I got lives to save as a doctor! Maguro: Fine! He then leaves and rushes to the hospital. Frida: Guess we need to deal with Mario's son... Maguro: Yep... Jeffy is seen singing along while entering a subway. Frida: He went in there! Maguro: After him! The two females then enter the subway to find Jeffy. Jeffy is seen painting on everyone's faces who are entering the train. Jeffy: (Insane laughter) Maguro: We gotta stop him! Frida: Yeah! Jeffy however, runs off without even noticing the two chasing him. Maguro: UGH!! Jeffy escapes the subway and is seen shocked looking up. Jeffy: OHHH MY GOD!!! It then shows a poster of the Rh Studios logo. Jeffy: This... shall be... my masterpiece! The best one I will be doing yet! He runs to the top of the building before Maguro and Frida can stop him. Frida: UGGH!! Maguro: Now what?! It shows Jeffy on top of the building with a rope attached to his body. He then jumps off and starts painting on the two sides making a big moustache. Jeffy: Weeeeee! This is fun! Frida and Maguro are seen on both of his sides out impressed. Maguro hits Jeffy on the head only for him to get dizzy. Frida: MAGURO!! Maguro: Sorry! Jeffy is seen on the roof dizzy and tired. He goes near the edge and falls off from the roof. Maguro: NO!!! Frida: Oh shit oh shit! They go to check the edge only for their faces to be painted giving them moustaches. Jeffy: Heh! Maguro: You know... I really hate this kid. Frida: Me too! The next scene shows Jeffy riding a MOTORCYCLE on the side of the edge while Maguro and Frida are chasing him. Frida: Jesus! How is he able to do that?! Maguro: Beyond me! Suddenly, the two are about to fall off the edge of the cliff but Jeffy grabs them. Jeffy: (Breaks the fourth wall) Supporting of the pubescent child! He then laughs and runs off after saving the two. Maguro: We need to find a way to stop him! Frida: Yeah! He might get himself killed or something! Maguro: I got an idea! Come here! She whispers into Frida's ear. Frida: PERFECT!!! Let's do it! Maguro: Ok! Jeffy is seen sliding across a bunch of posters painting moustaches on them. Jeffy: Fun fun funny fun fun! A whistle noise is heard and a poster of Jeffy is seen. Jeffy: Hm, maybe I can do one on my own self! He then goes to the poster but it gets swiped back. Jeffy: Huh? Come back! He goes inside to look around for the poster. Jeffy: Where did it go? Suddenly, he is tackled by Frida and Maguro. Jeffy: HELP!!! RAAAPPE HELP STOP!!! AHHHH!!!! Maguro: Stay still! Frida: We don't wanna hurt you! The screen then transitions to Jeffy in court with Goodman. Jeffy: Oh please Mr. Goodman... don't send me to the alligators... I don't wanna die! I still have much to live... please don't chop my head off in a death trap! I wanna live! Goodman: Well uhhh... what do you say jury? It then shows a bunch of dumb eyeballed Jeffygeists. Try even have moustaches painted on them. Jeffygeists: Ahhhhh yes! NOT GUILTY! Jeffy: Thank you fellas. You saved my life... never again will I paint another moustache. I'M DOING BEARDS NOW!! WOO HOO HOO WOO HOO HOO!!! He then paints a beard on Goodman who is seen shocked and then paints the whole entire screen black ending the episode. --------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story --------------------------- Trivia * This is the second time Jeffy is shown as a goofball character. The first would be in Design To Leave. * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Jeffygeists Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Duolingo Owl Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Candy Cadet Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:Ravager Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Goodman Episodes